


The Worth of Man

by Angryturtle443



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blood releases happy chemicals, Caging, Caning, Character Development, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Petplay, Hugs, Human, Illegal Activities, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pet Store, Protective Siblings, Psychological Trauma, Puppy Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Siblings, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival, This is illegal but they do it anyways, Trauma, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Whipping, forced pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: Vivian and Evan were eight when it happened when the vampires ripped up the peace treaty and their life along with it. Now they are fourteen and are trying their best to avoid vampires and survive in this harsh unforgiving world.This is not about a perfect girl. A girl who always does everything right. A girl without flaws.This is a girl who is not as strong as she wishes.Sometimes we like to believe we are tougher than we are.





	1. Together

Vivian ran around looking for her family. It was already dark out, it being night, but she had a harder time than usual seeing because of the thick, dark smoke. Many people were running away from the fire.

"Daddy! Mommy! Evan!" She called.

Everyone was shoving past her and heading in the opposite direction in a hurry. They knew this day would come and they knew who started the fire. The Vampires

But Vivian didn't.

"Vivian!" 

She turned to the direction of the sound. It was Evan! She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?" She asked.

"No, there is no time to look! Come with me, we can't outrun them so we have to hide."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and sprinted away with her. They ran as fast as they could but Vivian was steadily falling behind him.

He had always been faster than her because he always used the treadmill that they had. They had little money so they had a cheap one that was non-electrical. He didn't have many friends so he ran inside rather than exercising outdoors.

He sighed and lowered himself so that she could hop on his back. She got on right away and he started to run again. 

"Thanks Evan" She spoke softly.

*crash*

The wall separating the humans from the vampires came down, along with the house in front of it. The sound was so loud that it could be heard from miles away and struck fear into the heart of many humans. 

"Shit shit shit" Evan mumbled. He ran behind a brewery and searched for a place to hide. His eyes landed on a large keg. He removed the top.

"Get in." He told Vivian.

"Eww but-"

"No 'buts', get in." He commanded. 

He gave her a leg up to get into the tall keg. Vivian sat on the edge and grabbed his hand to help him in. She balanced the cover on the edge and jumped down.

"Gross!" She said as she splashed into the knee-high beer. It was still cool so there must have been a party going on when the fire started.

"Shh." He hushed.

Before Evan pulled the top back on, he pushed out two of the higher taps to let them see what was happening outside.

They both looked through the holes. A vampire was dragging a woman by her red braid back towards the border.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help me!" The woman screamed in a familiar voice.

"Mom?" They quietly gasped.

The woman would have been stunning if not for her now dishevelled appearance. Her naturally orange hair was now red with her own, and possibly others', blood. The skin on her arms and legs were striped with scars from her time spent on the streets. Even at her most desperate, her eyes gleamed like emeralds, though abnormally dotted with orange.

"Shut up human!" He sharply barked.

Vivian was crying but stifled her whines for fear of getting caught.

A man ran forward and attempted to attack the vampire in the with a baseball bat. Upon contact, the bat shattered into many small shards with the vampire refusing to even flinch.

"How dare you! You will pay for your insolence!" The vampire yelled and with one swift motion snapped the man's arm.

The man screamed rather femininely as he heard his own bones break.

~Dad too?~ Vivian thought. Her eyes were already puffy, her cheeks streaked with tears.

Though he was a bit older, he retained his youth over the years and appeared to be 20. The father had short brown hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled with passion and hate. His well-defined muscles were decorated with various Celtic tattoos.

The Vampire was growing tiresome of the pathetic male. He stomped on the legs of the man, snapping them both. The kids fearfully looked on and sobbed harder as they heard a sickening crunch. They wanted to look away but they couldn't.

The vampire looked into the blue eyes of the man as he bit into his wife. She flailed helplessly, muttering useless pleas in her final moments.

"I-i love you, Jakob..."She said as the last sign of life faded out of her.

"Goodbye, Jessica." He cried as his lover died.

The vampire moved onto Jakob. The vampire bit into him, he instantly spat out the horrid taste

"This is disgusting. Why can't you taste more like her? Sen, do you want this one?" The vampire called.

Another vampire strode over and took up his offer. He didn't waste a second to drain the poor man. This time, however, Sen did not completely kill him. He left him just enough blood and open wounds to have a slow and painful death. 

With tearful eyes, Vivian looked away. She pulled her brother into a hug. She hugged with all her strength, fearful that if she faltered and loosened her grip that he would be taken away too.

~-

"Wake up sis, are you okay?" An older and dirtier Evan asked.

Vivian sat up and looked around. She was with her brother in the woods. Her fingers felt wet as she touched her tear-dotted cheek.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." Vivian answered.

"Was it 'that day' again?" He asked softly, their blue eyes meeting.

She nodded. Evan pulled her into a hug.

"I will always be there to protect you, Viv, I love you."

"I love you too." She responded and returned the hug, "Do you want me to keep watch as you sleep or would you rather we get a bite to eat?

"We should get some food." He chooses." But we should stick to the forest for breakfast this time."

"But we saw a McDonald's! I really like their nuggets and that old dipping sauce that they brought back, you know the Mulan Szechuan sauce? We should go see if their dumpster is unlocked!" Vivian enthusiastically suggested.

"You know we can't do that. First, there are too many vampires around that area. Secondly, the McDonald's was ten miles back." He explained sadly.

"Can we settle for raiding a summer home or something?"

"Sure, If we can find one."

He turned to gather their things. He shoved various things into a makeshift fabric bag. He tossed in a chipped plastic plate, a few squished bottles of water refilled from a nearby stream, a pair of chipped sunglasses, and a plastic super-market bag filled with "acquired" dog food.

"Ready?" Vivian asked.

"Yup, I think I saw a log filled with maggots around here. We should grab some of those first then we can look for a house." Evan stated as he glanced around.

"Eve, you know I hate maggots," She said as she made a grossed-out face.

"Can you stop calling me that? It's a girly name...." He complained.

"I'll call you whatever I want Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." Vivian teased and punched him lightly on the arm.

Evan smiled at his little sister. He loved the sparkle in her eyes when she was excited. They moved through the forest swiftly yet carefully, staying aware of their surroundings in case a vampire was in the woods. The forest floor hurt their feet. They had wrapped cloth strips around their feet to try to lessen the impact but it didn't do much. 

-After walking for several hours-

Vivian and Evan happened upon a cabin in the forest.

"Ev, there isn't a car here. They may not be home. This could be our chance to get some real food inside the house!" Vivian whispered excitedly.

"Don't you think that it is a little risky? We could get caught, we shouldn't test our luck." 

"What if the back door is unlocked, then could I sneak in? Just in and out of the house! We could get something useful, like a knife or some shoes or something?" She pleaded. She looked up at him with the saddest 'puppy dog' eyes that she could muster.

"Hmmm..." He imagined how much easier it would be to survive with a knife. Evan couldn't help his curiosity "Only if you can do it really quickly. I'll keep watch and do a bit of rummaging ."

He would have gone himself but she was more graceful and he couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. They darted through the yard and leaned up against the house.

"Remember, in and out as fast as possible." He reminded.

"I gotcha." She winked and gave him a thumbs up before sliding open the opaque glass door. She was surprised to find it unlocked and left it cracked open for a quick escape before tiptoeing inside. Vivian quickly grabbed the first things she saw, a pair of shoes and a shirt that was lying on the ground. She turned around to run out the door when she smelled something that she hadn't tasted in years, fresh, buttery, delicious, popcorn. She went with her first instinct and strode toward the scent, her stomach working faster than her brain. She grabbed the bag off the counter and scuttled away. As she was running head first toward the exit, she bumped into something and fell to the ground. Not something... someone...

She felt stupid for ignoring her brain. Fresh popcorn lets off a pleasant scent, not old popcorn. She looked up at the person that she had just headbutted. 

-

Evan was wondering what was taking so long. she was supposed to be in and out. Then he heard a thump. 

~Shit, they must have been home! I'm such an idiot for letting her do this~ He thought. 

He remembered the plan that they had come up with together. He shuffled through his bag and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and dropped his 'bag' outside. This plan was risky but he had to try.

"Pet! Where the fuck are you? Get back here you dimwitted creature!." He yelled.

Vivian heard him yell and realized that he was using the plan that she came up with! She played along and started to tremble with false fear. She tried to slink away but he grabbed her arm.

Evan walked into the house. "Excuse me, sir, sorry for coming in uninvited but have you seen my pet?" The vampire that was standing in front of Vivian blocking her from Evan's sight.

"Is this her?" He asked.

Evan was paler then Vivian because he stuck in the shadows whenever possible, while she liked to lay in the sun whenever they were not in danger of being found or caught. He was depending on their skin colour difference to make this plan work.

"Yes she is, finally! I am so sorry for her. I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble, I just got here the other day and haven't had time to train her. She already ruined my favourite outfit. " He apologized. 

The vampire let go of Vivian and Evan roughly grabbed her. He grabbed her neck and pulled his sister close to his face.

"She will learn to respect me when we get home!" He barked. He lightly smacked her face with exaggerated movements so that it looked believable.

She fell to the ground whimpering.

"Thank you so much for catching her, My parents would be furious if they knew that I lost my new pet in one day."

"Poor kid, do you want some new clothes and sunglasses? Your glasses are chipped. I think I have some rope around here that you could tie up your pet with."

"I could do with some rope but I really should be going home soon." He replied. Evan was tempted by the clothes and sunglasses but knew that if he took off his glasses then the vampire would see that his eyes were blue rather then red.

The vampire turned around and opened a closet. Evan knew better than to run, as vampires were stronger and faster than any human. He came back with rope and tied a bowline knot around Vivian's neck.

"There we go." As he rose from his crouching position he saw Evan's blue eyes through the chip in his sunglasses.

"Are you sure you don't want another pair of-" He snatched the sunglasses from Evan's face. "sunglasses, Human." He spit the last words out, as if they had a foul taste.

Evan's breath hitched. The twins started to inch away from the vampire. Vivian makes a choking noise as he tugged on the rope that was tied around her neck.

"You wouldn't want to forget this, would you?" He challenged.

He proceeded to tie the other end of the rope around the boy's neck. 

"Sit boy."

Evan was going to refuse the request but he knew better and sat down to comfort his sister.

He held the rope and took out his cell phone. He clicked a number that was on speed dial, they picked up right away.

"Ay Tom, is your shop still low on humans? ... Good, because I got two for ya... They are pretty young too... They look related... One sec I'll ask." He took his phone from his ear and turned towards them. " Are ya twins?" He questioned 

Evan turned his head away out of anger and guilt while Vivian stared at her hands in her lap. The vampire whapped Vivian on the back of the head. 

"I asked you a question!" He commanded 

Evan got into defensive mode and scooted closer toward his sister, comforting her.

"Yes, we're twins!" He quickly responded.

The vampire went back to his phone call.

"They're twins too, I heard that that's all the rage lately... Just drive over in the truck and they are all yours. That's what friends are for, see you soon!" He ended the phone call. 

The vampire, rope in hand, went into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn that had fallen to the floor when Vivian was startled. He decided to stand in front of the starving children and eat the popcorn while he waited for his friend.


	2. To Survive

Every second felt like an eternity as the twins waited. Evan was trying to be strong for Vivian and comfort her but it was hard because he was just as distraught as her.

~This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go in! We're both going to die and this is all my fault! I vowed to protect her and I failed!~ Evan thought. 

"I can't believe I made him do this! I'm stupid for thinking that we could have such an amazing opportunity. He knew that it was risky but I had to convince him otherwise....~ Vivian thought.

-After an agonisingly long twenty minutes-

*ding dong*

The vampire opened the door and ushered his friend inside. He wrapped his arms around Tom in a hug.

Tom was average looking for a vampire, light skin, red eyes, and his slightly graying brown air hidden under a baseballcap.

"Good to see you, Tom! Here are the humans." He smiled and pointed to the scared children on the floor.

Evan and Vivian tried to scoot away but were yanked back quickly when Tom approached with proper collars. Tom fastened two identical collars around their necks, untying the rope as he went. He attached leashes to them and turned back to his friend.

"Thanks again jar, I totally owe you one!" Tom thanked.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for!" Jar insisted.

Vivian and Evan stood up and stumbled forward as their leads were tugged. They were pulled out of the house and towards a van with an unrecognizable company logo on the side. As the back of the van opened up, they saw that it was blocked off from the front part of the van. They were pushed into something soft... Was the floor a mattress? They looked at each other confused as their leashes were tied up to a wall. 

The mattress was their so that the pets would hopefully fall asleep on the irresistibly soft cushion. It was so much easier to have compliant pets rather than having to stop every five minutes and hush their whines with beatings. The company also wanted to ensure that the merchandise would not be damaged before even reaching the shop .

"I'm sorry" Evan squeaked as soon as the vampire shut the door," I couldn't protect you."

He hugged his sister close to him.

"It's not your fault, I was the one who went in there... You tried to save me even though you could have run away and left me behind." Vivian explained

"I'm your big brother! I'm supposed to protect you but I failed!"

"You're only ten minutes older than me..."

"But I-" Evan started

"SHUT UP RUNTS BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" The driver shouted. He pressed a button on the dashboard. Seconds later a mechanical whirring was heard and a mysterious spray was spritzed into the air.

"I-I'm not feeling so good right now.." He changed the subject and flopped onto the mattress.

She was worried about her brother but moments later, Vivan's muscles relaxed and she fell down next to her brother

~~~~ Flashback

Evan looked down to the crying little sister in his arms.

She looked more helpless then he had ever seen her before. He couldn't stand watching her look so sad and frail.

~I am the only one left that can protect her.~

"I promise to protect for as long as I live. I love you, Vivian, always remember that."

~~~~

"Wake up, humans!" A vampire commanded.

Evan shot up right away while Vivian rolled over, turning away from the light.

"Five more minutes" She mumbled.

*snore*

"No, come on Viv. Get up."Evan encouraged.

Vivian was about to refuse again but was too stunned by the sharp tug on her collar. 

"I'm up!" She announced begrudgingly.

He yanked both of their leashes hard enough to drag both out of the van and onto the pavement.

"Ow! what did you do that for? I said I was up!" Vivian sassed as she and Evan stood up.

He slapped her across the face.

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect! You will not speak unless told otherwise!" He chided," IF _you are allowed to speak at all, you will use 'sir' and 'ma'am' when speaking to your higher-ups!"_

__

Vivian stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact while Evan tried to silently comfort her.

__

The vampire was displeased with the lack of attention so he grabbed her face and forcefully tilted it toward himself.

__

"Did I make myself clear?" The vampire snarled.

__

"Y-yes sir." Vivian squeaked.

__

"Good." He threw the terrified child to the ground. Evan grabbed onto her to help her regain her balance.

__

As Tom pulled the poor children in, his frown softened.

__

*Ding* 

__

Rung the bell indicating their arrival

__

"Hey Chara, look what I got!" He announced proudly.

__

Chara was red-headed. Her eyes were more of a maroon color and her face was dotted with freckles.

__

"Twins?"

__

"Yup."

__

"I bet you'll get quite a pretty penny for them. I'll tell the boss that you are coming in." She tapped a button on her earpiece and spoke softly into it. 

__

In a few seconds, a beep was heard. "You can head right in."

__

"Thanks Cara... Are we still on for brunch on Tuesday?" 

__

"Of course, see you then" She winked.

__

As Evan and Vivian walked through the store they saw a wall lined with various "pet" care products. They cringed at the various whips and muzzles that were displayed alongside many collars and leashes. The other wall horrified them. It had many cages with humans curled up in the corners. The cages varied in size, the smaller cages with one human and the slightly bigger cages with up to three people. The shared caged had mostly twins and triplets inside.

__

Tom opened the office door and ushered the children in. 

__

__

__

"Look what I have for you today!" He announced. "Blue-eyed, Caucasian, twins."

__

__

__

The man gestured for a leash to be given to him. Tom eagerly dropped Vivian's leash into his hand and waited. She stumbled toward the man as she was tugged harshly. He was radiating confidence. He had black hair, neatly combed, giving him a professional appearance. She tried to avoid it, but she was forced to meet his gaze when he grabbed her collar to inspect her. 

__

_She cringed as he caressed her cheek. His other hand traveled down her body. She tried to move away as he cupped her breast, ever so slightly squeezing it. She trembled in his sturdy hands._

__

He pushed her away from him and grabbed the boy. He didn't bother with the leash this time, instead of grabbing Evan's thin forearm. The man got a good look at him before he finished.

__

__

__

"Impressive. I assume that they are feral, have you checked their blood types yet?" 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I'll do that now." They backed away as he approached. He jerked the leashes toward himself. He wanted very badly to bite their unmarked necks, but he knew that humans had a greater value if they were unbitten.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Give me your hand." He ordered

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Vivian hesitantly held out her hand. Tom clasped her hand and bit the top of her middle finger. He repeated this with Evan.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Tastes like AB- for both."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The boss looked pleased with the result. Twins fetched a high price, but twins with a rare blood type such as Ab- would be worth quite a bit. "Get them cleaned up and you will get an especially large bonus by the end of the week."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Thanks, boss, will do!" He replied joyously.q

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Vivian and Evan were dragged out of the office and into a different room. This room had a drain in the center of it and hoses attached to spouts in the wall.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Undress!"

__

__

__

Vivian looked at her brother for advice but he thought it was best to comply. She hated the look that he was giving them. Vivian tried to ignore it but couldn't shake the feeling it gave her.

__

__

__

They quickly took off their clothes and looked to him for instruction. He gestured toward the trash bin. They felt despair as all that was left of their free life was thrown in the trash. The stood in the center of the room together waiting for the next instructions. Standing near each other naked would have been awkward four years ago, but ever since that day they were never more than a few meters apart. Vivian and Evan would usually bathe together, one usually taking watch while the other was cleaning.

__

__

__

He tied their leashes to a pole in the center of the room. Tom first sprayed both of them with a disinfectant from a distance, motioning them to spin around, before rinsing them off with water. The vampire walked over to a bin and pulled out matching black lace panty and bra set. He threw that at the girl before going into another bin and pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs for the boy.

__

__

__

"Quickly!" He snapped his fingers impatiently.

__

__

__

Vivian hoped that he was going to give her more to dress in but shortly her hopes were crushed

__

__

__

As soon as they had put on the undergarments, he unhitched their leashes and lugged them after him. He fished a silver key from his pocket and opened one of the slightly bigger cages. He hooked the leashes to the cage and shoved them roughly inside. The door slammed shut with a loud *clang*.

__

__

__

Time ticked by impossibly slowly while waiting in the cage. After what seemed like an eternity, Cara's shift was over. She strutted into the break room to exchange places with a different guard. Upon hearing the clang of the door closing, the girl in the adjacent cage turned to them. The cage she was in was one that was usually occupied by multiple people. 

__

__

__

"Pssst." She whispered. She was around their age and wearing the same attire as everyone else. She had beautiful hazel eyes and short curly black hair. " It's okay, I know your first time is hard but it gets easier here once you settled into a routine."

__

__

__

They looked up at the girl and crawled closer to the bars separating them.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I know it seems bad now but compared to other places, this place is a haven." She told the twins.

__

__

__

"How so?" Vivian sniffled, not crying but still distraught.

__

__

__

"They give us food at least once a day, they usually don't beat us without a purpose, and they never leave marks on our bodies." She thought back to when she saw them first arrive." You two have unmarked necks, am I correct?" She asked.

__

__

__

"Yes" Evan replied.

__

__

__

"Then they won't feed off of you because bite marks diminish your worth."She assured.

__

__

__

"Thanks for trying to make us feel better." Vivian started.

__

__

__

"My name is Evan and my sister is Vivian." Evan continued for her.

__

__

__

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mariluz but you can call me Mari" 

__

__

__

Vivian was thankful that they had found someone that they could talk to.

__

__

__

Mari brought her finger up to her lips as a new vampire came in and took Cara's place.

__

__

__

They nodded in approval.

__

__

__

The new vampire sat down and put his feet up on the desk. He stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

__

__

__

After less than a minute he spoke aloud. "I'm bored.... Who wants to entertain me?" He asked.

__

__

__

Everyone stayed silent, most scooting deeper into the cage for the ever-useful cover of darkness.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He got up and strolled around the room.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He stopped in front of Vivian and Evan's cage and leaned down to peer in.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Ooooh a fresh batch." He announced, "Come here toy, lemme take a peek.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Vivian started to move forward but Evan nudged her back and crawled forward instead.

__

__

__

This man reached through the bar and tilted Evan's head sideways to look at his neck.

__

__

__

He huffed

__

__

__

"Unmarked, whatever... I guess I will just have to stick to my favorite."

__

__

__

Usually this vampire was harsh and cruel to the humans, but he had a soft spot for pet play and treated them better.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He took one step to the side and was in front of Mariluz's cage. He popped the latch. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Come out kitty kitty kitty." He called.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

She did not have a leash attaching her to the cage so she easily strutted out on all fours. She sat at his feet and looked up at him. 

__

__

__

Vivian was scared for her new found friend, she paid her utmost attention to her. Upon closer inspection, she noticed something that she hadn't before. Mari's outfit had an additional cat-ears headband and a bell on her collar.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Mew?" She asked

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"That's a good kitty, just like I taught you. He held his hand near her head and she started to nuzzle it.

__

__

__

The twins' mouths fell open in shock.

__

__

__

Mari was completely and utterly humiliated normally but it made it all the worst that her new friends were watching. She knew better to complain though, she was severely punished if she did not satisfy him.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Do a trick kitty." He commanded. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Mari twirled in a circle and then sat on her feet with her arms close to her chest.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Good kitty, now present yourself to me."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

She stood up and tilted her head so that her neck was exposed. She clasped her hands behind her back and waited in anticipation of what was to come.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The vampire sunk his fangs into her neck, another mark joining the previous ones. The bite felt only as a pinch because she had appeased the vampire so he hadn't been angered. After a few seconds, he stopped drinking and licked the bite mark to stop the bleeding.

__

_He stuck his hand into her bra and squeezed her medium breasts._

__

_The employee put his mouth next to her ear and whispered,"Now that's a good kitty"_

__

_The twins barely heard it, but it was enough to send shivers down their spines_

__

He pointed to the ground and she sat on command.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Since you were such a good kitty, you get a treat!" He grabbed a bite-sized biscuit which she took from his hand. Mari happily crunched the biscuit and rubbed her face against his leg as a 'Thank you'. He was done with her so he sent her back into her cage and went back to the desk.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

When Mari looked over at her new friends she received very confused looks. She wanted to explain as soon as possible but she waited until the vampire left the room for a moment.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"What the fuck was that?" She whispered.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"That was what he uh.... trained me to do... He kept hitting me until I got it right but once I did he was pleased by me, he moved me to this bigger cage and he gives me treats." She explained.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Well... at least he isn't hitting you. It's good that you have found something that will help you improve living quality."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I'm glad that you understand." She smiled.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"It's disgusting!" A new girl spoke. She was across from them in a cage about two feet away. "I don't care what you get from it! Prancing around and being someone's plaything is horrid!"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

She had reddish brown curly hair that reached shoulders and freckles that dotted her pale face. It wasn't bright enough to make out all her features but they could easily make out the many bruises on her body. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"The name's Evelyn, I came here a week ago. All of this is pointless, they are going to suck us dry someday so why bother?

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Don't listen to her. She is just sour from being battered around by the male vampires for her massive tits." Mari interrupted.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Evelyn was going to protest but realize that Mari was right. "Yeah, pretty much... they're pervs." She flopped backward in the tiny cage and stretched as much as she could in the limited space.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

As if on command, the worker returned to the room and hustled to the desk. He took out a magazine to pass the time. He averted his gaze from the magazine when he heard the bell ding.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Hello Sir, is there something that I could help you with?" He reiterated the rehearsed line.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Oh yes. I would like to adopt a human. It would be to use as an example in the training classes I hold."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"Do you have any preferences?"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I want a difficult human, one that would be a challenge to train"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I know the perfect one" He smiled. He led the customer over to Evelyn's cage and opened it."Come here human." He commanded

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The employee usually tugged the leash first but he wanted to show the customer how stubborn the human was. She stayed tucked in the corner. He untied the leash and yanked her out, dragging her to her feet.

__

_He grabbed the strap of her panties and was swatted away by the girl._

__

"What is your name?" He asked.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

She turned her head away from him.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

"I will give you a better one then," He smirked. " That was easy, I'll take her!"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The employee handed the leash to him and gestured toward the counter. She refused to move from her spot and stayed immobile until her leash was pulled, chocking her.

__

"Come on Little Bitch."

__

She gave him a look of disgust.

__

"You don't like your new name?" He chuckled.

__

He glanced over at the wall of products and grabbed a collar and leash. He saw the look of fright on her face as he approached the whips.

__

"Oh you don't like those do you?" He asked with a smirk.

__

_He grabbed a riding crop and traced her chin with it before suddenly hitting her on the behind with a loud *thwap*_

__

_"Owch!" She screamed._

__

_"Silence!" He commanded and hit her again._

__

_"Stooop!" She whined._

__

_He turned to the cashier. "I assume I can purchase these after use?"_

__

_"Yes, sir." He grinned._

__

_Gripping her by the collar he led her over to an area stocked with gags. He decided on a red ball gag that looked far too big for her mouth. She fought with all of her strength but she was no match for the force of a vampire. He quickly secured it into her mouth much to her displeasure. Her jaw looked like it could pop out at any moment from being under the strain of the large gag._

____

He hit her again with the riding crop, putting his hand up to his ear and enjoying her now muffled screams.

__"That's much better." He teased before tossing a couple more packages on the counter._ _

__"That will be all."_ _

__"Would you like a dog tag or to microchip her?"_ _

__"I think I will have her microchipped."_ _

__Evelyn tried to scream as it pierced her sensitive flesh but it was muffled by her gag._ _

__Evelyn was still trying to keep up her tough exterior but tears started to well up in her eyes as she was paid for._ _

__"Come Bitch." He commanded as he dragged her out by her hair._ _

"Thank you for shopping at Harold's Human Hut©! please come again soon!" 

____

"S-she's gone..." Vivian whispered under her breath with tears welling up in her eyes.

____

Evan hugged her close trying to provide what little comfort he could.......

____


	3. Property

Each day, the twins' unease grew. They couldn't decide if they wanted to be sold or if they would rather stay at the pet shop.

Mari was right, once they settled into a routine, it was much easier. Evan plotted an escape and beat himself up over their capture while Vivian talked to Mari and analyzed customers. She could tell the difference between certain types of buyers. Some vampires, like the instructor that took Evelyn, were looking for someone disobedient that looked like a challenge to train. Others come in with children looking for pets, those are the ones that Vivian hoped to be sold to like someone that has children were probably looking for a family pet or a maid. 

The latest couple that came through the door, Vivian had a hard time analyzing. They looked happy, but she just assumed that they enjoyed each other's company. She decided to play it safe and stay near the back of the cage with her brother.

"Two humans, please."

"Are there any specifications that you are looking for in your pets?"

The male vampire looked at his girlfriend.

"What you think sweetie?"

"I would prefer our pets to be on the younger side and...."She took a second to think... Boys were fun to toy with but girls were easier to train. They wanted two but she could not decide what type. A light bulb went off in her head "How about twins? You could take one and I'll take the other?" She insisted excitedly.

"That would be a great idea." He smiled.

"Right this way, we just received a new pair the other day that I think you would be interested in." He guided them over to Vivian and Evan's cage.

Swiftly with rehearsed movements, he untied them and opened the door.

"Out humans."He commanded.

They knew that they should have a plan first before they run or attack so Evan took the lead and crawled out first. He helped Vivian get out and stood in front of her protectively.

"Are they both unbitten?" He asked while scanning their necks.

"Yes they are."

"What about their blood types?" The customer asked.

The female grabbed the girl's arm and looked her up and down. After she determined that Vivian was less pretty than her, she scoffed and pushed her away. Vivian rubbed the bruise that the woman had made with her firm grip. 

"They are both AB-."

"Oooo, Sweetie! That's my favourite and it is so hard to find humans with that blood type too! I think we should get these two."

"Okay Erin we'll get them."He agreed.

The cashier handed Evan's lead to Erin and Vivian's to James. He strolled behind the register and waited for the couple to pick up any extra items that they might need. Erin and James sauntered over to the wall to glance at the products.

"What do you think of this collar for the boy?" He held up a blue camouflage collar and the lead that went with it.

"That looks perfect, what about this collar for the girl? She held up a purple-blue ombre collar with a matching lead.

"I think it is a good choice."

They placed the collars and leads on the counter.

"Is there anything else that you would like before I finalize your purchase? We do tag engravings and microchipping if you are interested."

Vivian and Evan looked at each other in shock. Micro-chipping sounded horrendous.

"Actually, yes. Can we get two tags engraved with these?" He placed two slips of paper on the table."One second." He asked the cashier.

He looked at the children than to his girlfriend. "Honey, do you want to name them?"

"We should hear if their names are good enough first." She turned to the humans. "Names?"

Vivian remembered what name Evelyn was given after she refused and so answered quickly.

"Vivian."

"Evan."

"Good enough." She scribbled down Evan's name on her paper while he did the same with Vivian's on his paper.

James scooted the papers to the worker

"That will be all"

"Of course." The cashier went behind the counter and typed some information into a machine. Seconds later, two freshly engraved tags spit out of the machine.

"Here you are." He attached a loop around the holes in the metal pieces and handed them over to the customers.

Erin grabbed the one engraved with her information and looped it onto Evan's collar. James did the same with his.

He secured the collars on the children, a little too tight for their liking before attaching the lead. James handed without even bothering to glance at the enormous price and left, taking the children's leads in hand. A limo was idling outside for them.

"In." James ushered.

Evan and Vivian entered first, sitting as close together as they could, Erin followed and James came in after speaking to the driver.

"To my abode." Their new master instructed before ducking into the limousine.

He scooted close to his lover and turned to face her.

"I'll lay down the basic rules now and later we can add extras individually? James asked.

"Sounds good" Erin concurred.

"First of all, you will address your assigned owner as Master and anyone else as 'sir' or ma'am". You, girl are mine." He pointed to Vivian."Did I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Master." Vivian stuttered, startled by the assertiveness in his voice.

"And you boy, you are mine. I am your Mistress, Clear?" Erin continued.

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Next, you will not speak unless given permission. Any acts of disobedience, including running away will be punished. Do not eat unless instructed to do so-"

"We have arrived." Announced the driver as they slowed to a stop.

"I guess that's enough for now."He sighed.

The chauffeur opened the limousine door and James and Erin exited, pulling the humans with them. As the children were pulled out of the limousine they saw a mansion bigger than they had ever seen before. Usually, they did not get a proper view because of a fence or wall, but now standing in front of a mansion they could see it in all its glory. Their basking was cut short when they were dragged forward by their leashes.

"Hurry up." He scolded.

"Sorry Master." Vivian quickly apologized. She did not want to get on her new Master's bad side this early off.

Vivian took this second to look at him for the first time. She had been averting her eyes but now she just got her first proper look at him. 

She had seen his red eyes when she had been scolded, they were the colour of red wine with the shine to match, were laced with dominance. His eyes were facing forward but she felt that if he stared at her for long enough, she would melt under his gaze. The sunglasses atop his head made a slight indent in his short brown hair. He had a very confident gait and held her leash securely. He was about two feet taller than her and had a jawline sharp enough to cut steel. He absolutely stunning.

She snapped out of her daze and followed him.

Evan noticed Vivian staring at her new master so took the time to inspect his.

Her hair was black but she must have dyed it because the roots were starting to grow blonde. Her eyes were a different shade of red then James's more similar to brick ... Somehow they looked hungry....but for what? Evan guessed that it was either blood or the tears of the innocent. Her lips seemed like they were constantly tuning into a belittling smirk and she seemed to glance at her lover periodically for some reason with of puppy-dog eyes. Her clothes looked very expensive and her scarf matched the alligator skin handbag she held. She was sort-of pretty... but all vampires were gorgeous so she was just average in comparison. Evan assumed that she kicked puppies as a hobby. 

When James opened the door, another human dawning a collar scuttled up to him and bowed. He had brown hair and eyes and he looked to be around the twins' ages.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?" He asked .

"Yes Alexander, show them around, teach them some rules and show them to the girl's room. The boy, Evan belongs to her so he will stay with his sister Vivian during his visits here." He turned to the new slaves. " Wash up and dress yourselves. Both pairs of clothes are in the drawers clothes. You are dismissed!" He commanded.

Vivian's heart shattered when she heard that she would be separated from her brother. She was deeply saddened but held in her tears in fear of the possible consequences.

The vampires un-clipped their leads and let Alex lead them away. The slave started to elaborate on the rules.

"This is the living room. We are not allowed on the furniture nor allowed to use the television without permission." He moved on. "Kitchen, we are usually required to make dinner for Master and his guests. We can't make nor eat any food without permission." He continued through several rooms, explaining as he went on. 

His tone changed as they walked further. He started to talk quieter and more casually as he showed them around.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"You probably already heard the vampire but I'm Evan and this is Vivian. Nice to meet you Alex but we desperately need to get out of here."

"You think I would still be here if I had found a way to escape? I have been here for two years and I haven't once been out of the gate without being accompanied by _him_..."

"Two years?" They gasped. "How could you live this long like this?"

"You gotta do what you gotta do... I know it sounds wrong but you should just do what he says, I tried escaping before but I paid the price..."

"But there are more of us now! We can try something together-“

“No, you don’t get it. He tied me up, sprayed something on me and left me outside for hours _naked_ while I was repeatedly fucked by the guard dogs.”

The twins blanched.

Alex cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. You can try but I'm not up for it. He said that if I'm good for long enough then he'll let me make myself a proper meal." As they approached Vivian's room, Alex changed the subject. " This is your room, you two should get cleaned up and wait here until either Master or I fetch you."

The twins nodded.

"I hope that we could become friends though, It's tough finding allies as it is." He added.

"Me too." Vivian agreed and smiled.

Alex hurriedly scuttled away to do their master's bidding.

They took a few seconds simply to stare at the walnut door. It was elegantly carved alike the other doors of the estate. Vivian's hands shook as she slowly turned the handle....


	4. The others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Households:  
> Master James:
> 
> Elyse  
> Alex  
> Zach  
> Alyssa  
> Luca  
> Reda  
> Vivian
> 
> Mistress Erin:
> 
> ?To be introduced??  
> Evan

The children didn't know what to expect as they opened the door but braced themselves before they stepped in. The light automatically illuminated the room as they entered. They simultaneously let out sighs of relief when there didn't appear to be any torture equipment, but their slight cheer was quickly replaced with confusion as they looked around. The room was quite large but also empty, which made it seem strangely desolate. It appeared as if the empty spaces, at one point, had been home to furniture but the only things scattered upon the dark spruce floor were a rather large dresser and a bed that looked like it had been manufactured for a dog. With no windows, the walls looked as bare as the rest of the room.

"They expect me to sleep in this?" Vivian sighed as she kneeled down to feel the fabric. "And why isn't there anything else in this room? It's sure big enough for more stuff."

She traced the maroon wall with her as she walked the perimeter of the room. She let her finger tap on the dresser before tugging it open. 

"Just some outfits." She acknowledged.

Vivian unfolded one of the outfits. Her eyes went wide as it flopped open. It was a maid's uniform. The dress was too frilly, short, and revealing for her liking.

"Wait... what?" She flattened the dress on the open drawer and ran her hand over the velvety soft fabric.

"He wants you to wear that? This is total bullshit! Even when we didn't have clothing choices, you got to wear more than that." 

"What are you supposed to wear though?"

She skipped the two middle drawers and went straight to the bottom one. Stored inside were multiple pairs of shoes, half of the drawer of black converse and half of the dressy flat shoes. 

"I can only assume which shoes are mine." She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

Evan hurried up and opened the middle drawer. Another type of uniform was folded and stored there. He quickly dangled the fabric in front of him, anxious to find out what he was forced to wear. 

"Are you kidding me? Why do I have to wear this dress while you get to wear something so..... decent!?" Vivian huffed and punched her uniform. Vivian accidentally hit the dresser through the clothing in her tantrum.

"Ow!" She clutched her wounded fist against her chest as Evan inspected his new clothes.

He had taken out a pair of grey cargo shorts paired with a black T-shirt.

"Not too shabby.... Just a bit too big." Evan rifled through the drawer until he found a pair that looked like it would fit. He refolded it and put it on top of the dresser next to Vivian's.

She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. Vivian should have been able to guess what Evan was going to wear since she had seen Alex wearing the same thing prior.

"Come on Ev, we need to hurry up, he told us to be quick!"

"Okay okay, I'm going... It's just opening a drawer anyway..."

He opened up the last drawer to reveal many undergarments. They each grabbed what they needed before shutting the drawer, again Vivian's were skimpy (but this time lacy) while Evan's were not. The young children scuttled into the bathroom to wash up. Surprisingly, the shower was big enough for multiple people. Vivian wondered if she would have to share a room, this house was certainly big enough for multiple rooms. 

Evan stepped out of his undergarment and hopped into the shower. Vivian, on the other hand, took a second to look in the cabinet under the sink. She assumed that it would be as bare as the rest of the room and was surprised when it was stocked full of bottles.

Vivian decided that it was best if she didn’t browse and grabbed the first shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that she could find before stripping. She was about to hop in when she felt like she forgot about something. "What about our collars?" She asked and reached around to feel the clasp on her collar, "Evan, can you take mine off?" Evan stepped out, only slightly dripping with water, and attempted to remove her collar. After a minute of fiddling with it, he realised that they had locked it on her neck. "No use sis. I would just try to avoid getting it wet... It could also be waterproof; mine isn't soaked yet." Vivian sighed and joined her brother in the shower. ~ They hurried to wash up before hopping out and grabbing a towel each.

"Surprisingly high-quality stuff for a slave," Evan noted when he felt the soft texture of the fluffy white towel.

"Must be a privilege or something." She grumbled unhappily as she slid on her new attire.

Evan finished much faster than her with his simple outfit, leaving him with some time to experiment with his hair and a comb.

"Why did I never bother to brush my hair?" She rhetorically asked while trying to detangle her long hair.

After painstakingly detangling her hair, she dried it using a conveniently placed hair dryer and stood in front of the mirror with Evan.

"You look so cute Viv!" Evan effeminately squeed with joy. He hadn't seen her in proper clothes for quite a long time. Evan learned to appreciate the smaller things, like the fact that she was wearing clothing or that she had washed her face.

*Knock knock*

"Hmm?"

"That must be Alex."

"Holy shite, just in time."

Vivian smoothed put her skirt and strode over to the door, opening it immediately.

"Hey-," Alex was shocked by Vivian's appearance. Though she was sexy before, now that she had cleaned up and dressed in the proper attire, she was stunning. Alex's eyes traced over her body for a moment with his mouth left open before awkwardly continuing," I-I'm supposed to show you where we eat, get our chores, and introduce you to the others."

"Others?"

"With this big of a place you didn't expect only us two to clean it?"

"Yeah... That makes more sense." Vivian considered.

"Follow me."

Alex led them through a series of hallways that opened to a large room. The most noticeable thing in the area was the large bulletin board that took up the majority of one of the pine coloured walls. Dozens of large cushions were scattered on the oak floor, with a few of them collected to the side for a group that was seated there.

Everyone appeared to be around the same age, and each wore the proper uniform.

"Hey guys," He attempted to get everyone's attention.

"Hmm? Who're they?" One of the girls in the group turned toward Alex and the twins.

"I'm not moving unless it's Master, I am way too tired for this." The next slave mumbled through the pillow that her face was resting in.

"What?" Another poked his head out of a pillow fort and was crushed by his taller friend. Muffled shouts could be heard shortly from beneath him" 

"Ugg" Complained the last.

"GUYS" He got everyone's attention.

A chorus of '"Yeah"s could be heard.

"This is the new "recruit", Vivian, and her brother Evan."

The first girl greeted with a dimpled smile. Curly brown hair extended past her freckled face and rested on her shoulders. Though the girl looked cheerful to see them, she could see the sadness in her seafoam green eyes."Nice to meet you, My name is Elyse."

"Nice to meet you too... Elyse" Vivian responded politely.

The shortest boy approached like an excited puppy, walking around her, taking in all angles. Vivian pushed her skirt down as he tried to explore another angle. "I'm Luca; I like your dress." He complimented.

He had short black hair and blue eyes 

"Uh, Luca, all of the girls wear that dress." Alex pointed out.

"Doesn't change that it looks extra cute on you." He winked.

During Luca's charade, The tallest slave made his way over to Vivian. He tilted the female twin's chin up so that their eyes met. Vivian looked into his cafe eyes before looking at his facial features. He had mocha skin and curly dark brown hair atop his head.

"I'm Reda, and you're-" He looked her up and down," Not bad."

Evan was getting frustrated at all these boys flirting with his sister and so was surprised when Reda looked at him and added, "You are not too shabby yourself." He winked.

Reda saw how close Luca was getting, so pulled him back to his side by the D loop on his collar.

“Redaaaaa!” Luca whined.

"Alyssa, Zach! Stop being bumps on a log and introduce yourselves." Elyse instructed.

"Whatever... I am Alyssa." Her black hair was cropped into a boy's cut so that it hung over just one pecan coloured eye.

"Zach!" Was all the other said. He had short brown-blond hair, and his green eyes were closed as he rested.

"Can you guys tell us about this place?" Vivian and Evan asked simultaneously.

"It fucking sucks" Alyssa's muffled voice was heard.

"A bit blunt, but it's true."Alex agreed.

"We are going to die.... yup. This is the end. I knew we could keep running forever." Evan admitted.

"Running? you can't outrun a vampire; they're too fast."

"You can run if they don't know that you're there."

"I take it that you were caught recently?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh whaaaa," Zach started sarcastically."I have been in this cruddy system my entire life."

"How can that be possible? The treaty has only been broken for six years." Evan asked.

"Are you seriously that dense? They had human breeding since long before the treaty had even been conceived. It was even legal in vampire countries-"

"Zach! They have been running for six years; there is no way they would have known that, stop being so harsh."

"Whatever."

"Well, that's it for introductions. Master doesn't expect you to start chores today since it is already getting late, but tomorrow, everyone will be showing you around." Alex explained.

"He's probably going to come in here when he is ready to play with you." 

"Uggg, I'm already tired from all the chores, now I have to be prepared to be a suck up at any moment," Alyssa complained, finally lifting her face off of the pillow.

Elyse knew how to lift everyone's spirits," Alyssa, don't you still have that deck of cards? We could play poker."

Alyssa instantly perked up, she sat up on the pillow and pulled a deck of cards out of her apron pocket. She expertly dealt out eight hands while everyone gathered around and rearranged the pillows.

Vivian sat next to Elyse and Evan but was surprised when Luca squeezed in between her and her female friend. When Vivian raised an eyebrow at him, he only replied with a cheeky grin.

~

After a couple of games, they could hear the clicking of footsteps on the wooden floor. They scrambled to put the cards away and hushed themselves.

"Line up!" He barked.

Vivian and Evan hurried to follow the others and acted as they did, standing up in the centre of the room, hands behind their backs, and gaze directed downwards.

"Awww, look how obedient our pets are already." Erin cooed.

The slaves silently shivered at the comment.

"You two, come here." Evan and Vivian stepped forward.

"May I have this drink?" James grabbed Vivian's neck and waited until his girlfriend did the same.

Vivian bit her lip when she felt the pinch of his fangs as they pierced her skin. The twins started to get light headed as her new master drained more than an ample amount of blood from her neck.

Erin was completely different using her slave. Though she was calm, happy even, the bite shot a hot pain through his veins. The bite that she had bestowed upon Evan's neck felt like something else... like a kiss. The sensation was oddly sexual.

As soon as James released her from his embrace, the child fell to the ground. One of her new found friends would have at least attempted to catch her if it hadn't been forbidden. They were too well trained to move from their spot.

Erin didn't bother to let him slip 'accidentally' and instead pushed him to the ground.

James pulled Erin into a kiss, licking the blood off of each other's lips.

"Thank you so much for today Sweetie, but I should probably take my pet home to get settled."

"Of course Babe."

Erin took the lead out of her pocket and attached it to her pet's collar.

"You, the big one," She pointed to Alex,"Carry him to my car."

"Yes Ma'am" 

Alex scooped Evan up and carried him bridal style as he followed the horrid woman.

"Take care of this." He gestured toward Vivian and left the room.

Elyse went into action as soon as it was safe.

"Luca and Reda get the medkit. Alyssa and Zach help me move her onto the cushions."

~

Vivian tried to look around, dazed and confused. She felt gentle hands guiding her and could see brown hair above her.

"Ev-Evan." Vivian muddled.

"It's okay, just eat this." Reda fed Vivian a cookie from the first aid kit." To get your blood sugar up."

With steady hands, Elyse cleaned and dressed the small wound.

Vivian put her hand on her head and sat up.

"Wh-where's Evan?" Vivian asked as she looked around.

"Hey, hey calm down. He was... " Reda took a second to think of how to word it.

"-taken" Alyssa finished for him.

"Wow, thanks for sugar coating it Alyssa," Luca remarked.

"Wait, what?? I need him! We have to go get him!" Vivian started to get up but was held down by Elyse.

"We can't. You do not want to experience one of his punishments. I'm sure Alex has told you of the time he ran away- he tells everyone that, kind of an attention hog if you ask me- but it is true." Elyse explained.

"You should probably head to bed; you need to regain your energy. Tomorrow, one of us will get you and show you how things work around here." Elyse explained as she helped her friend up.

"Just a tip, do not fall asleep out here. It's a lot comfier than in your room, but for other reasons." Alyssa recommended.

"Okay, thanks for the advice."

"Do you wanna sleep in one of our rooms for tonight? I assume that you only have the pet bed. We all started out with the pet bed, but over time we got a bit more put into our rooms."

"Oh! That would be great. I was not looking forward to sleeping in that dog bed."

"Hmmm, I think Zach has the most decorated room out of all of us," Alyssa explained.

"Yeah whatever, you can sleep in my room." Zach accepted somewhat begrudgingly. He grabbed Vivian's wrist and started to tug her after him. 

Vivian still felt light-headed from blood loss so when she was suddenly dragged forward, she stumbled and almost fell. Vivan braced, prepared for her painful landing when- it didn't come. 

she opened her eyes and saw that Zach had caught her... and was less than a few inches from her face.

Zach leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Be more careful won't you?"

Though her mouth was open from shock, she couldn't emit a single word. Zach gently closed her mouth for her and helped her back to her feet.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Zach asked as he picked Vivian up and started to carry her bridal style down the hall.

"He has never really acted like that before," Luca whispered in utter shock.


	5. Limitations

Zach carelessly dropped Vivian on his bed, The girl’s skirt proofing upon her landing. 

Vivian scanned Zach's room in awe. His area was almost filled with furniture. His king sized bed was had blankets and pillows, a tremendous improvement from the meagre pet bed that she was given.

He had a small table on each side of his bed and a lamp on one of them.

A full shelf was in one of the far corners away from his bed, and a bean bag was in the other. In the space opposite his bed, the exact same dresser except for something else- a game console and a Tv!

"Oh my glob! Your room is so nice! How did you get all of this??" Vivian asked.

"Good behaviour and favours, plus I'm the best actor. I have been here the longest, so I have had the most opportunities. "

Her curiosity got the best of her. "Apart from me, who has the least?" ,

"Hmmm, that would probably be either Alyssa or Alex. Alex is extraordinarily clumsy, so he breaks things often, and he sucks at, well sucking. Alyssa, on the other hand, keeps getting contraband and slacking off at chores."

"Oh, that stinks." Vivian sympathised as she removed her shoes. " Do you mind if I?" Vivian pinched her bra strap. 

"Yeah, sure. " Zach blushed in secrecy.

Vivian tucked her articles underneath the bed

"Do you have an extra tooth brush or ?"

"Yeah, Master always provides us with ample hygiene products. Make sure to wash often or else you will get in trouble. Master HATES when his pets smell."

"I'll make a mental note. Why do you bother to call him 'Master' when he is not around?" Vivian pondered aloud while strolling to the bathroom.

"It's because he could be listening. He is fast as shit; he could be behind us at any time."Zach warned, handing her an extra toothbrush. 

"Do you have any mint?"

"Nope, Master doesn’t like the feel.”

“Awe, so many restrictions.” Vivian frowned, mouth overflowing with bubblegum toothpaste.

“Are you sure that you want to sleep in that dress? You can wear one of the bigger t-shirts from my drawer. He left the bigger ones in case I grew.” 

“Can I ? Thanks Zach!”

“Yeah whatever.” Zach blushed as he went to grab a shirt for Vivian.

“None of my shorts will fit you, but I think this will be long enough.” Zach threw the shirt at her and left the bathroom so she could change.

Vivian quickly removed the burdensome outfit and replaced it with the black T-shirt. It was barely long enough to cover her rear, but it was good enough for sleepwear.

She neatly folded her outfit and opened the door.

“Took you long enough” Zach was reading a book on the bed. The only other prep he had done had been removing his shorts so that he was left in his boxers.

The boy looked on as she grabbed her shoes and bra from under the table, turned around, and bent over to put the stack next to the door- giving Zach a proper glance at her panties.

Zach blushed and turned away, closing his book and putting it on the nightstand. After Vivian had gotten under the covers, he turned off the light.

Vivian only realised after settling in how cold it was in Zach’s room. Her room wasn’t this cold, was it? Zach must have been allowed this temperature adjustment-

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Zach wrap around her and pull her closer so that their bodies were touching. She felt something uncomfortable digging into her waist.

“Uh, Zach?”

“You’re cold, so I’m helping you warm up.” Zach explained.

“It’s fine Zach. I lived outside for six years.”Vivian pointed out. She squirmed a bit out of Zach's grasp but was instantly pulled back.

"Zach, c'mon it's not funny."Zach flipped on the light.

She sat up on the bed but was instantly pushed back down. Zach grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

"Why are you acting like such a tease? It's obvious that you want me." Zach growled into her ear.

The girl shivered when she felt his hot breath on her ear. It was then that she realised that he had a hard one straining against his boxers.

"Showing me peeks all day, flaunting what you got, and literally falling all over me. It's as clear as day"

The boy hooked one side of her panties and pulled them down with one finger.

"Wet for me already." He smirked and started to run his finger up and down her privates.

"Z-Zach." She moaned.

"You don't need to say anything."

"I c-can't, I don't even know how."

"You don't know how? Are you a virgin? Fuck, Master will literally KILL me if I take your virginity." Zach let go of Vivian and flopped onto his bed, "Yeah, he would know. He would definitely know. He is a fucking vampire for God's sake.

He paused his internal monologue to talk to Vivian.

"I have a couple of blankets in my nightstand. You can cover up here or take them and go to your room." He informed, rubbing his temples.

"I think that I will just go back to my room," She grabbed the blankets and put her clothes in a pile on top. quickly slipping on her shoes," thanks..." The slightly distraught girl added before scuttling out of the room.

"Which way do I go?" She mumbled to herself.

"Left!" She heard a shout come from the room behind her.

"I could have figured that out." Vivian grumbled aimlessly.

She started left down the dimly lit hallway. She heard soft moaning as she passed one of the doors but continued, not stopping until she saw a short silhouette pacing flush against the wall. She squinted at it, trying to make out who the figure was.

"Luca?" 

"Huh? I didn't see you there." He feigned surprise and leaned against the wall casually," Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in Zach's room?" 

"Things just... didn't work out. Why are you in the hall?

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake Reda."

"What do you mean 'wake Reda'? You guys share a room? There are certainly enough rooms."

"Uhh, we kinda... we want to share a room. It's hard to explain."

“Oh... well I’m going off to bed.” 

Luca scuttled in front of her and started to circle her like an excited dog.

“Do you wanna sleep in our room? It’s not as grand as Zach’s, but it is still nice.”

Vivian was getting more confused by the moment. “But don’t you share a bed?”

“Yes and no...”

“Luca?” A shout was heard from the door behind, ”Where did you wander off to?”

“Well he’s up now. C’mon” Luca said, scrambling into the room.

Vivian stepped into the doorway, watching as Luca jumped onto Reda-who was sitting up on the bed.

“Nice to see you, sleepyhead!” If Luca had a tail, Vivian was sure that it would be wagging frantically.

“Why were you up, Pup?” Reda rhymed, rustling Luca's short hair playfully.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Luca went straight to the point,” Can Vivian sleep with us tonight?”

Reda instantly blushed. “ Uh. But she just got here....?”

“Sleep _in the bed_ Reda. Get your mind out of the gutter. Since it is her first night, she shouldn’t be alone.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Reda allowed.

“There isn’t enough space on the bed though?”

“Actually, I usually sleep on the foot on the bed or sometimes Reda hugs me to his body.” Luca could be seen getting noticeably excited as he mentioned the latter.

“Well if it is okay with you then-“ 

“Vivian!”

The three heads in the room turned toward Elyse standing in the doorway. Reda raised an annoyed eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me _Sir_?" She asked accusingly. Reda avoided his gaze and just looked at Luca instead, "Yeah, hush you."

“Come with me, you can’t sleep with these weirdos.” 

“Uh okay. Sorry guys.” Vivian uttered before she was tugged out of the room, nearly dropping the pile in her arms.

“You can’t be sleeping with those two on the first night. This is your only pure night left; you should sleep in my room. It’s not as nice as their rooms, but it can still work.”

Elyse continued left with Vivian and into her room. The main points of interest were the television on the dresser and a full mattress; it was like the other beds except that it didn't have a bed frame.

Elyse saw Vivian's hesitation and started to look disappointed when Vivian intervened.

"It's a lot better than what I have." She smiled, "Thanks for letting me sleep with you tonight."

"No problem, goodnight."

Elyse flicked off the light, and they settled themselves into bed.

~ZZZZZZzzzzzzz~


	6. Not Just a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?

"Ugg. Fuck. Is it time to wake up already?" Vivian could hear Elyse's voice but didn't feel like paying attention. What was she dreaming about again?

Vivian was sitting on a table, but she was a lot smaller and... furry? She slunk forward and saw something teetering on the side of the platform she was on. It was then Vivian knew what she must do. She tapped the glass closer to the edge with her cat paw until one final nudge and-

"Vivian! Good morning!" Elyse tried to sound cheerful despite her fatigue.

"Elyseeeee." Vivian sighed, "I had the best dream." She wiped the drool off of her cheek with her forearm.

Elyse was already dressed and had proceeded to start brushing her hair.

"You should get dressed, we need to show you around, and I'm sure that He would want to play with you."

Vivian visibly shivered at the thought but proceeded anyway.

"I'll just wear the one from yesterday, it's not like I did anything in it."

"Okay, I won't tell." She glanced over at Vivian and noticed how it awkwardly hung off of her frame. "What size is that?"

"It's size small. why?"

"That Perv will probably put you on a higher calorie diet. He hates how boney people look and......feel." 

"Oooo I haven't had a proper meal in ages."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, It's just dry kibble and sometimes scraps if we're lucky. Uggg he's such a dick." She sighed.

"What if he is listening to you and he hears you call him that? Zach sounded super paranoid about it."

"That's mostly because of the snitch, he rarely comes to our doors because he is too good for that."

"The Who?"

"The Asshole's proper little pet. She sleeps at the foot of his bed, is annoyingly obedient, and his favourite. Her name is Emily."

"I have never met an Emily that I liked." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, we have a lot of work to do." Elyse realized.

Elyse opened the door and almost fainted... James was leaning on the door frame looking displeased. 

Had he heard what they were saying?

Yes

Yeah, she was royally fucked.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked, roughly tilting her chin up.

Elyse could feel the bruise forming on her face.

The curly haired girl said the first thing that came to her mind "Reality is an illusion?"

"Wrong answer," He growled. The Vampire grabbed her by her collar and tugged her away, cutting off her oxygen flow.

"You. Come." He barked sharply at Vivian. She did not want to get on his bad side so hurridly followed along.

Elyse stumbled after him, coughing and choking as she tried to breathe again.

He stopped down a series of hallways into the area where they played cards the previous day. Immediately, he threw Elyse to the ground in the centre of the room.

He pointed to her with a dominance that crushed any defiance that may have resided in her.

He turned into one of the closets and pulled out a chunky chest with ease.

He grabbed two things out of the chest, a paddle and a gag. Stomping over to her, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and fitted the ball gag on.

“Since you can’t handle your privilege to speak, I will be taking it until you can.”He looked at Vivian who was cowering in place,”Your attitude is going to ruin my new pet."

He threw the paddle to Vivian's feet.

"Show me that she hasn't ruined you; that I haven't wasted my money. 20 strokes." He smirked," And if I suspect that you are going easy on her then I'll double it, and you'll take it with her."

Vivian gulped down a lump in her throat. She had just made a new friend, and now she had to hurt her. She picked up the paddle and looked at Elyse, who was now positioned on her knees bent over the chest that master had pulled out of the closet. Her eyes looked sad, but after seeing Vivian's hesitant glance, she gave a reassuring nod.

"Count aloud after each one."

Vivian nervously made the first swat. She felt like she could feel the guilt dripping off of her.

"One."

Her eyes darted to James for approval and were met with a condescending look. Before continuing, she noticed another thing, Master had his pants unzipped and one of his hands in them.

"Two"

What a fucking sadist.

"Three"

She decided not to look back.

"Four"

It helped Vivian to imagine that it was a vampire that she was hitting rather than her friend.

"Five"

Elyse was thankful that her friend was the one to do it instead of her master.

"Six"

It still hurt but Vivian's hits were not nearly as painful as the Vampire's violence usually were.

"Seven"

Elyse's vision was starting to blur because of the tears involuntarily welling up in her eyes. Her pupils dilated as she got lost in her head.

_Well look at you. This may be a punishment, but you can't say that it isn't a little fun._

Every few seconds, the voice would get a bit louder and then return to how it was.

 _Who is it this time? It's not Master,_ -She seemed to purr his title- _I know how he feels. Did you make a new friend? Ooo, I can't wait to meet her properly._

"Elyse?" 

Vivian had finished with the paddle, she was now more than a bit concerned about her friend who looked so spaced out.

"Hahh" She realised that she still had the gag on.

"Now, do you want to keep that gag on or put it to some use?"

The curly haired girl would rather keep the gag on but she knew what the right answer was supposed to be. She crawled to him on all fours. The dominant removed his pants and boxers before removing the girl's gag. She instantly took the tip into her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue. He grabbed her hair and pushed his package further into her mouth. 

She ignored her gag reflex and allowed him to fuck her face as she kept pleasuring him. 

"Oh fuck!" He moaned as he came down her throat, "At least you slaves are good for something."

He redressed himself after rudely pushing her away.

"Thank you, Master." The words tasted like acid on her tongue.

"That's what I thought.... fukin slaves." He mumbled as he left the room. He hadn't even explained why he came to Elyse's door in the first place.

~

The vampire opened his bedroom door and stepped in. Everything was exactly how he left it. Even his pet was still peacefully sleeping. James sat on his bed and ran his hand through his pet's hair. 

She was the perfect pet.

Obedient, loyal, and grateful. She should be. 

Her indigo eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning Master, you look handsome as always.” She leaned into his touch.

“How is my favourite pet, Emily?”

“I slept well, thanks for asking Master.”

“How would you like to introduce yourself to the new pet?”

Emily would rather have stayed with Master, but if he wanted her to do something then she would oblige.

“I would love to, Master.” She responded as she stood up.

“That’s my good girl, you may do so now.”

She stepped down from the bed, revealing her attire. Unlike everyone else, she was not in a maid uniform. Emily was dressed in fox ears and tail along with a short fox dress and fuzzy leg warmers.

Goosebumps dotted her revealed stomach as it was stripped of the warmth of the bed.

The orange-white ends of her brown hair draped over her bare shoulders as she moved forward to put on her flats.

"Would you like me to return after my introduction or mingle with the others?"

"I will retrieve you after, my kit." He dismissed.

"Very well, Master." She left the room and sauntered down the hall.

~

"I'm sorry Elyse! I cursed us by bringing up your language. Sorry, I didn't want you to get in more trouble-" Vivan apologised.

"It's fine; I'm not mad. You helped, If you had refused to do it, then it would have been a lot worse." She dismissed."Let's put this chest away."

Elyse tossed the objects from her punishment in the chest before securely closing it.

"You girls want some help?" Alex asked.

"I can handle it!" Vivian pushed it lightly, hoping for it to move before putting all of her body weight into it. It scooted less than an inch before Vivian got tired and sunk to the ground next to the box.

Vivian did not bother to get up as Elyse started to push against the container. It moved only a slight bit, but it was still more

"Wow, I thought you were just weak." Elyse joked.

"No, I am weak this is just extremely heavy. Master moved that entire thing alone didn't he?" Vivian asked, eyes wide with shock.

Alex stepped over to Vivian who was still on the ground. The girl almost strained her neck looking up at him.

"You want some help?" Alex reiterated with a smirk.

It sounded like he was provoking her. Vivian felt like she was being insulted.

"Hmmph." Vivian got up and stood on the chest; she was a meter away from him. "I don't need your help."

"Height doesn't intimidate me." He chuckled.

Vivian locked her eyes with his, challenging him. She completely forgot that Elyse was in the room. The curly haired girl snuck behind Vivian while she was distracted. The elevated girl felt like something was off but before she was too determined to keep her gaze.

One swift push was all it took for Vivian to fall forward into Alex. The boy instantly wrapped his arms around her, one around her back while the other supported her bum. Instinctually, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her face burned red as she looked up at the other. 

They didn't know how long they were looking at each other until they heard Elyse's laughter. She was just as red as them, laughing and wheezing on the floor.

"Can you let me down now?" The girl squirmed in the taller boy's hold.

"Uh yeah, sorry." He released her from his grasp, "Well, I'll try to move this."

After Elyse had finished her fit of laughter, the three of them worked together to scoot the burdensome container into the closet.


	7. The fun

Evan fell onto the pavement as he was tugged out of the parked car.

“Up!” Erin commanded.

“M-Mistress, I can’t.” The boy coughed out, struggling to get onto his hands and knees.

“Rat! Come here!” She yelled at her house.

The vampire tapped her foot impatiently as she rifles through her purse, eventually pulling out a small remote.

She smiled as she pressed one of the buttons on the remote. Her smirk spread as she kept holding it down.

A distant yelp could be heard paired with scrambled footsteps. A boy that appeared to be around 16 rushed out of the building and toward his owner.

He dropped to one knee.

"Yes, Mistress?" 

Evan wondered why he seemed to be twitching. Moving his eyes to the woman's hand, he saw that she was still holding down the button.

"That's better." As she released the button, the teenager visibly relaxed, "Carry him to your room. Evan is your new roommate"

"Yes, Mistress." The boy replied as he leaned over to carry the younger male.

"T-thanks."Evan murmerd.

The older boy balanced him on his hip as he would for a tired child. Evan was slightly confused by this but too tired to ask.

"We'll just have to have fun some other day." Erin eerily explained.

The twin didn't bother to look around, instead choosing to rest his head on the teenager's shoulder.

Soon enough, Evan was let down onto something soft. His released a weak hiss as he felt his neck sting. The young boy swat at it but his hand got swiftly caught.

"No. Don't do that; I am tending to your wound." He gently guided the boy's hand to his side.

"I n-need Vivian." Evan tried to push himself off of the bed.

"Ssh, its okay, get some rest." He delicately nudged him back until he was laying flat.

"But-"

"Sleep" He commanded.

~

After finishing the chores assigned for the day, Vivan shuffled to the kitchen. When she arrived, the others were eating.

"What's for dinner? Do we still get kibble like lunch or...?"

"Only kibble for _us_ "

 _Why the emphasis on us?_ Vivian pondered. 

She saw her new friends on the floor eating out of their bothersome food bowls but was shocked when she saw someone sitting at the table eating with actual dinnerware.

"Greetings." The new girl acknowledged.

This must be Emily. 

Why does she get to eat at the table eating real food while we suffer? 

"You may have heard already, but I'm Emily. You can call me Ms.Brown, or Emily, or pretty." She laughed at her joke, "So that you know; I'm his favourite; so don't get any ideas."

Excuse me?

"Nice to meet you too" Vivian replied through gritted teeth.

Vivian could feel the negativity radiating off of her friends. She turned her head to the doorway when she heard someone clear their throat.

“I see you are getting aquatinted with the new pet, Emily. Good girl.”

Emily strode over to his awaiting hand and accepted the pat on the head as praise.

“Chihuahua, Doberman, get up. He pointed towards Luca and Reda, who were eating dinner next to each other on the floor. They immediately stood up, without a second thought to the half-eaten food bowls.

“Twig,” He tugged Vivian by her collar but thankfully let go once she was close enough,” You will be joining us today as well.”

Twig? Seriously? Not my fault that I was starving out there.

"Cease your gaze, or you will be keeping the dogs' company tonight."He barked at the others who had stopped eating to watch.

They turned back to their food quickly.

With a satisfied grunt, he sped away.

Vivian followed with a slight hesitation but sped up as he stepped away. She didn’t even get to eat a little.

Why did Emily get to walk by his side while they had to trail behind?

Not that she wanted to walk by his side anyway..... or to receive praise from him. Or feel his jawline.....

"Reda, "Luca whispered just audible for Reda and Vivian to hear, "My feet hurt. Will you carry me?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes playfully as he got on his knees. Luca crawled onto the other's back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thanks." Luca rested his head on his friend's shoulder.

After turning through a maze of hallways, their master came to a stop.

Emily opened the door for him and stepped in after him. Rude. Vivian grabbed the door before it closed and held it open for her friends since Reda's hands were occupied with Luca.

A large circular bed was the centre of attention in the middle of the room. The vampire stepped around the room, fixing misc things.

"Strip." He yelled from a chair that he sat in.

"Strip?" Vivian wondered aloud. 

She turned to her friends who were already half naked.

"Wha?"

"Strip," Emily repeated. She was already naked and waiting for Vivian.

The newest girl's face turned bright red as she burned with embarrassment.

"I- uh..."

"It's better to just go along rather than fight." Emily persuaded

Vivian scuttled away from her and turned around so that her back was to them. The girl timidly removed her uniform, leaving her undergarments on.

"Those too." The fox insisted.

Vivian pivoted and removed her bra and panties, tossing them aside before covering herself with her hands.

"Line up!"

They stood as they did before, all except Vivian who did not remove her hands from her breasts.

He got up and stood in front of Vivian menacingly.

"You already learned how to line up?" He growled.

"Y-yes Master." Vivian squeaked.

He grabbed Vivian by her throat and held her in the air "Then why aren't you standing as they taught you?"

She moved her hands up to her throat to try to allow more air in.

"Don't do it again."He let her go and turned to the boys, "Get started, grab what you need. Doberman tops."

Luca scrambled into the bathroom and grabbed a small bottle of lube before leaping on the bed.

"Kit, show the twig how to do something."

"What would you like me to show her, Master?"

"Anything, just make it sexy."

"Okay!" His favourite accepted with a sincere smile.

The girl confidently grabbed Vivian's wrist and pulled her to a chest to look for something.

While the girls were getting ready, he moved his attention to the two on the bed. He opened his pants enough for his hand to move in.

Reda followed Luca onto the bed. He moved his mouth over the smaller boy's collarbone and started to nibble on it, making the boy moan.

Master prefered them to look as if they were enjoying themselves when they acted for him, but Luca and Reda didn't need to pretend.

The Doberman ran his tongue up the other boy's neck and traced his jawline before locking lips with Luca. He felt like electricity was running through his body.

Reda flipped the smaller boy over so that he was on his hands and knees, the bottom spreading his legs for easier access. The top grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it all over the bottom's tight hole. He shivered at the cool sensation and squirmed when a finger was inserted in. Reda started to prep him with his fingers, moving to two and scissoring them in and out

"Redaaaaa!" Luca let out a needy whine as Reda lightly brushed over his prostate with his fingers.

"Ask for me to take you. Beg like the needy bitch you are." Reda told Luca with a slap on the ass.

Reda's talk sent a spark of electricity down his spine.

"Please! Take me, Reda! I'm a whore for your dick Reda!" He cried, enjoying every moment.

Reda lined up with the Luca's hole and thrust it in roughly resulting in a moan from the smaller male.

"Yes!"

"Fuck Yes!" Luca screamed as Reda thrust directly into his prostate. 

"Don't you dare come before me." He sexually growled into the boy's ear, nibbling it a little while he was there.

He thrust directly into the sub's prostate until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he came into Luca.

"May-"

"You may."

"Ahh!"Luca came onto the bed, Reda's words pushing him past the brim.

He fell to his side, covered in sweat and panting like a dog. Reda scooted behind him and hugged him close, ignoring the sweat and come that covered their bodies. The sub had come leaking out of his hole, but he could care less as he melted into the embrace.

Master climaxed into his hand as they finished up.

"Puppy, drink up."

Luca sadly shrugged out of his lover's grasp to fulfil the command. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled, like a dog, over to Master. He lapped up the seed and sat on his feet, awaiting another order. 

"Acceptable job. Go, you will be cleaning up this room tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master." The boys recited together before leaving the room.

"Twig, you better be able to compete with that performance. Otherwise, you are going to regret it."


	8. Twig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a smol chapter...
> 
> plz excuse my pov's, they are all over the place.

“Don't bother to clean up the come, go in or around it.” Master ordered.

“Of course Master!” Emily accepted enthusiastically.

Emily grabbed Vivian by her petite wrist with her free hand and pulled her to the bed. The fox tossed a few things to the side of the bed got on. She pushed the other down and crawled on top of her.

“Play along.” She whispered into the lower’s ear before locking lips with her.

Emily allowed her hands to roam the other’s body, making exaggerated movements as she was trained to do.

Her eyes popped opened when she felt Vivian do the same but she quickly closed them again as she continued the embrace.

The more skilled pet started to move outward with her mouth, becoming more sloppy with her mouth and tongue. She simultaneously moved her hand between the other’s legs. Her fingers played with the slits, covering her fingers with the secretions.

“Stop!” Master commanded,” You are disgusting your body is too bony.” He rubbed his temples.”

“Hmm?” Emily released her grasp and got off of Vivian.

“Precious, you were perfect, but the twig looks disgusting.” He started to mumble to himself,” Now I have to put her on a high caloric diet...”

“ I’m not going to worry about this right now. Bitch, make up for your disgusting body with your mouth.”

Vivian internally sighed but scurried over to him while Emily cleaned up the bed.

She had never really given a blowjob, but it wasn’t like she had a choice.

She started by lapping around it in tight circles before running her tongue down the shaft. She took the tip into her mouth, her nose wrinkling up at the taste.

She winced when he grabbed her hair, forcing himself farther down her throat and triggering her gag reflex. When he finally climaxed, she couldn’t swallow it all, resulting in the warm fluid dripping down her chin.

“Close enough.” He sighed at her pathetic attempt,” I should have gotten a pre-trained human.”

Vivian sunk her head to the floor and started to choke. She struggled to swallow what she could and remained low, avoiding eye contact with her head pressed to the floor.

“At least you know your place. Precious, make her eat her food along with a protein shake. Make sure to bring her back before lights out, she will sleep at the foot of the bed with you tonight.”He didn't bother waiting for a response, finishing his sentence on the way out.

Emily was a bit disappointed that she had to share for that night but knew better than to voice her opinion, Master could never be wrong.

When she heard the footsteps finally disappear, she got up.

"Can a have a paper towel or something?"

"They're in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Vivian dampened a paper towel from under the sink and started to clean herself off,"Do you have to do this often?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad when you are with the right person. Maybe he'll let us try again when you gain some weight." She finished making the bed with new sheets.

Was she implying?

"Sure." Vivian nonchalantly replied, wiping the last bit of come off of the floor.

"Get your clothes on and we can eat." Emily ushered.

"Yeah Yeah," Vivian responded, clothing herself again.

~

They returned to the eating area to see only Luca and Reda eating. Elyse and Alyssa were sitting at the table engaged in a conversation.

"Oh, hey Vivian." Elyse started,"How was your first time?"

"Eh, he stopped us short because he didn't like how my body looked. I'm not really into that stuff either; I'm straight."

"Oh. Okay." She sounded oddly disappointed."Well like half of us are gay. You, me, and Alex are straight. You might have been able to tell, but Reda and Luca are gay along with Alyssa. Lastly, no one knows for sure, but we are pretty sure that Zach is Bi."

Vivian turned to look at Alyssa, but she cut Vivian off before she could say anything.

"Don't worry. You're not my type." Alyssa sat on the counter rather than the stool.

"What do you mean not your type?" Moved forward so that their eyes met.

"I mean I don't like you that way."

"Prove it."

Alyssa sighed and wrapped her arms around Vivian's neck to pull her in for a kiss. After a moment the black haired girl pushed away from the other, whose face now lit up with a blush. 

"I- I believe you." Vivian squeaked in a high pitch voice, turning away from Alyssa.

"See, nothing."Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes, a faint blush appearing on her face. 

"Here," Emily handed Vivian a protein shake from the fridge," and don't forget to eat your regular food."

"Thanks." Vivian took a sip and instantly regretted her decision. "Bleh! This tastes like how wet dog smells."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elyse asked, taking something out of a small bag and munching on it discreetly.

"Elyse." Alyssa noticed." Why do you have cookies?"

"A reward from Master that I have saved."

"I want one!" Alyssa tried to grab the bag from Elyse.

"Nooooo!" She shrieked.

"It's just cookies; you don't need to strangle her for them."

Alyssa turned her head the opposite direction to hiss at Vivian before returning to her wrestling match with Elyse.

"I'm gonna go eat my food." The twig slunk away to her food bowl.

"Hurry up so that we can get back to Master it's getting late."

"Ahm ohing as faft as hoy cahn." Vivian mumbled through a full mouth.

She finished all of her food in record time before standing up to leave with the fox.

"Did you already eat all of that????" Elyse asked with concern.

"Yea, why?" 

"You're going to get a stomach ache if you eat too fast."

"Nah, I have a stomach of steel, nothing will hurt-Ow!" Vivian clutched her stomach and curled over forward,"Fine! I'm fine. Let's go, Emily." She stepped after  
the girl.

Though she could hear her friend's words of concern, she continued after Master's favourite to his room.

~

Emily knocked on the door to Master's room, lowering her head.

"You may come in."

Emily scuttled through the door and up to the vampire. She sat at his feet and nuzzled into his leg. Vivian awkwardly stood in front of the closed door, watching the interaction.

"Come here."He addressed.

She shuffled to him and joined Emily at Master's feet. He ran his hand through Vivian's hair.

Emily noticed his affection for the other girl and let out a small whine.

"Is there a problem pet?"

"N-no master."

She scooted closer to him, nudging a confused Vivian out of the way a bit.

"Pet." He grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look up at him.

"I-I sorry."

"No, you are not. Go to your room." He barked at her.

"Master!" She whined.

"Now!" He threw her across the room by her hair.

She ran out of the room and down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Foot of the bed." He more than suggested," Now."

The thin girl quickly crawled up the side of the bed and onto where he requested. It was an entirely large area, but she still curled up. It was cold, so she tucked herself into a ball and laid down. What quite surprised her was when a large blanket was thrown onto her. 

"Thank you, Master." She appreciated.

"Sleep. Tomorrow is an important day."


	9. Out with the old in with the new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if I were any of there characters, I would be Alyssa. I really like her attitude. 
> 
> I would also say Elyse, bc she cares abt her friends a lot (like I do) but she is supposed to be a really friendly character who gets along with ppl really well which is so not me. XD

"Wake up! It has been seven hours, you have had enough sleep."

As a result, Evan woke up with a pounding headache.

"Up!"She kicked him off of the mattress. The boy winced as the point connected with his body; there was no doubt in his mind that he would have a bruise later.

Evan pushed himself from the floor and stood up, swaying a bit from the sudden movement. 

The other boy was already standing next to him.

"Rat, get yourself and him ready."

The teen stayed stiff as a board next to Evan as the woman walked away. Evan turned to him as he saw the male relax.

"Thanks for last night, that was nice of ya to patch me up." He started." I never caught your name by the way- and I know it isn't 'rat'."

"No problem, the name's Jason. Lived here for a while now, she's not that bad once she's _satisfied_." He explained.

"Oof, that doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not but you get used to it. Let's get you prepped before she gets pissed."

“Prepped?”

~

Vivian woke gently with a delicate scratch on her head. She leaned into it on instinct, her drowsy state barely registering what was happening. She assumed it was her brother- since he had been the only one to show her affection during their years of running- but something felt off to her. She blinked a few times, regaining her composure only to almost lose her shit when she looked into her Master's red eyes.

Why was he kind to her now?

“Good morning kitten, did you sleep well?”

“Uh, Yes Master...” She started awkwardly,” Th-thank you.”

“ What?” He started, almost growling into her ear,” I’m not that mean, am I?”

“No, Master- er I mean I never said you were- I’m sorry Master.” She stumbled over her words eventually giving up and sinking her face into the mattress. Though she felt weird being so close to a vampire, she was thankful that she got to sleep on something even remotely comfortable.

“It’s okay kitt-“ He was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door,” Come in!” 

Alyssa opened the door with her left hand and balanced a serving dish in the other. She placed the tray on the bedside table before turning towards Master to recite his breakfast order.

A look of confusion dawned her face before she shook it off and recited,” French toast with whipped cream and raspberries, fruit salad, orange juice, and coffee.”

“Very well Alyssa, you may grab some fruit from the kitchen as a reward.

“Thank you, Master.” She sighed unenthusiastically and left the room. Waking up at five in the morning did not leave her in a pleasant mood.

“Come here,”

When she started to get off of the bed he corrected her

“Crawl here,” He rephrased.

He patted his lap.

She hesitantly crawled across the bed and scooted next to him. With a little annoyance, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap-a squeak emitting from her. With his free arm, the vampire grabbed a fork and jabbed a piece of fruit.

She attempted to scoot away from him uncomfortably,"Uhh, it's okay, you don't need to." the fruit being nudged at her lips when she attempted to scoot away. 

"Your opinion is not needed.Either eat this with me like a good pet, or you can attempt to eat your usual food while wearing a ring gag.

"Sorry sorry!" She apologised, not wanting to push him too far. She accepted the bite in her mouth and hummed at the taste. 

"That wasn't that bad was it?" He moved his hand to her hair and stroked the untamed mane."If you follow the rules, you get rewarded. Simple." He impaled another bite and fed it to the girl.

This humiliated the poor girl. Being hand fed by her captor was not how she wanted to spend her days. At least the food wasn't bad.

The pet found herself getting lost in thought while she ate her breakfast. She wondered if he was eating as well. She could always look over. But what if he was using the same fork? That would be pretty gross. 

He looked down at his pet as he fed her. 

She was adorable.

Different from his fox but she could be fun nonetheless. All he had to do was get her registered, and she would be his forever. His newest pet looked so bewildered, staring off into space as she was fed. 

He was going to have to teach his pet more manners later.

Just the thought of seeing her begging on her knees filled him with bliss.

He had had his time with his other pets. Entertainment was the only thing that they were good at. Knew all of their names but would never admit it. He didn't even need that many servants to clean his house. Each pet had had their time.

Zach was his first. A gift from seven years back. Distant and unresponsive most of the time, the kid was never amusing to toy with. Not even punishments were fun with this kid.

Alex was next. He was interesting for a time. Didn't know when to stop. Went where he wasn't supposed to, tried what he wasn't supposed to, and said what he wasn't supposed to. The kid bit off more than he could chew.

He bought Alyssa in hopes of her being more interesting. He made it known to her how much he loved her long hair. Easy grip and fun to flip around. The first day that he allowed her to wander around the house, she chopped most of it off. 

Elyse held the top spot for longer. She got along well with the others and seemed to lift the spirits of the place. She was and still is the oldest teenager. Disobedient at times but at least she knew her place..... when they were face to face at least.

Luca and Reda were five and six. Luca was almost out of control. He was fun but not very compatible with the others. Obedient where it counted but too much energy. He was on a walk with Erin, showing off his new pet when his pet spotted Reda. Reda already had an owner, but he got along with Luca so well that it would be a shame to not see their capabilities together. Reda was a show-human, groomed, trained and finely dressed to show off the status of his owner. He wasn’t cheap, but it was worth the price for the entertainment.

Emily was his most recent toy. Bought her pre-trained, requested the most obedient and this is what he got. He back was smooth and scar free, a sign of real obedience. Born in captivity, taught where she stood as a human from a young age. She was easy, too easy.

This new one, on the other hand, she was so innocent, so full of hope.

He placed the fork down for a moment to free his hand, moving it to tilt her chin up and look at him with a single finger. 

"Thinking of anything in particular darling?" He asked with a charming look.

She opened her mouth to answer after swallowing a bite, but she found herself unable to. Somehow the teenager was more flabbergasted then she had already been that day. She blinked away her expression and responded.

"No... No, not really... Master."Vivian stumbled over her words.

His hands stroked up an down her body. The girl's hair stood on end as he caressed the nape of her neck. It felt so wrong ut so right at the same time.

She leaned into the touch.

She might have relaxed a bit too much, as she was startled out of her daze when he gripped her hair and tilted her head to the side.

"Mine" He whispered close to her ear. The warm breath on her ear spread goosebumps up and down her arms.

He moved his mouth down to her neck sucking on it gently before piercing her delicate flesh. A rush of pleasure went through her veins. It felt like she had a taken a drug.

He sipped sparingly as not to take too much out of her. 

The vampire licked the wound and began praising her.

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Reda & Luca's ship name be?
> 
> Leda  
> Ruca  
> Reuda
> 
> Any ideas?


	10. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you say fluff? I heard fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically me saying meanwhile four times.

"Get your hands off of me, I am not wearing that," Evan exclaimed.

"It's not _that_ bad. You get used to it anyways." Jason explained.

"Not that bad? Really? Those are fucking panties. I am a boy. I am not wearing that-" His angry yelling was cut off by a quick slap to the face.

"DO NOT speak to me that way young man." He corrected.

"You can't tell me what to do! I am my own person. You aren't my mom you aren't even my master. Cut. It. Out." He got another smack to the face.

"I gave you a command. You need me to survive here; get on my bad side, and I will tan your hide."

"Excuse me?" Evan questioned but took a step back when he saw Jason's hand raised threateningly.

Darn. He wasn't that much older than him, but he sure packed a punch. This fucker must be thirsty for power after being held on such a short leash (Figuratively and literally) for so long.

"Get dressed or I will dress you myself."

He stumbled back a bit more, absentmindedly rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

_the fuck_

"Uh.."

"Don't be afraid of me, just know where you stand and we can get along." He instructed the younger boy.

_Why is he treating me like a child? I am pretty sure that we are not that far apart age wise. Where would he be getting this maternal (or rather a sassy grandma) aspect from?_

"Can't we just get out of here? I can try to take your collar off!" He bargained, reaching his hand forward to touch the older's shoulder

"What. Did. I. Say? If you don't listen, what I do to you will look like child's play compared to Mistress'."He barked, sitting down and pulling Evan toward him by the younger boy's collar.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing? Stop!" He shrieked as he got pulled over the teen's lap.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you." He explained as he started to smack Evan's behind.

"Ow! What's with that parent line? Who even says that? Stop! Owch!"

"Stop struggling, or It will be worse." Jason threatened.

Evan blatantly ignored Jason's suggestion and continued to attempt to scramble off of the other's legs.

"I warned you." Jason ripped off Evan's shorts and continued to smack him, trapping the younger boy's legs under one of his.

Tears pricked the younger boy's eyes but he refused to allow them to fall.

_What is wrong with this kid?_

After a few short minutes of searing pain, the blows of the boy halted and got replaced by a soft caress.

"I'm sorry, Baby, I lost my temper there for a moment. Next time, just listen to me, and everyone will be happy, okay?" Jason smiled and positioned Evan so that he could hug him.

"Um...I-" Evan sat with his sore on the other's lap, mouth open in shock. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Was this kid expecting him to hug him back and apologise then act as if nothing had happened at all?

"Shhh shhh." He cooed running his hand through the smaller's brown hair."You don't need to speak, just be a good boy."

Something told Evan that he was going to have to play along.

~  


As Luca darted past, Alyssa's hair scrambled into an unorganised mess. She had to take a step back to balance herself.

"Wh-" Alyssa was cut off by Reda's yelling.

"Luca!" He called as he came into Alyssa's view.

"Sorry, Alyssa," Reda muttered an apology without bothering to stop and explain. 

Why were they in such a rush that they couldn't watch where they were going? And- Wait, was Reda shirtless?

With Reda's shirt currently grasped in his hands, Luca scuttled down the hall away from him. He darted into the first room that he came to, toppling over and taking Elyse with him. She fell directly backwards, a carpet luckily having softened her landing.

"What the?" Elyse asked.

Luca landed on her with his legs on either side of her thighs.

"Hey." He attempted to act casual.

They sat there in shock for a few seconds not knowing exactly how to respond before Elyse noticed Reda in the doorway. She had a feeling that Luca could sense his partner behind him as well because he attempted to crawl over Elyse to get away. Before Luca could scuttle away, Reda grabbed onto him by his collar and tugged the younger male to him.

"Do you mind if we borrow your room for a minute?" Reda asked impatiently.

"Uh." Elyse changed bright red as she realised what they wanted."Yeah...."

Elyse got up and allowed them in before stepping outside. 

She dawned a sombre look for a moment," Don't you dare make a mess."

"Wouldnt dream of it," Reda replied for the both of them and waited for Elyse to shut the door.

Once they were alone, Reda grabbed Luca by his waist and pushed him onto the bureau so that they could be eye to eye.

Luca avoided the taller boy's gaze but was forced into it by a gentle yet firm hand.

"Why did you take my shirt, Pup?" Reda asked sternly.

"It smells good, and I want it. The ones that you have in your drawers don't smell like you."

"I was working; if Master saw me improperly dressed, then I could get in trouble. You know this. Aaaaand If you want me so badly then why were all over her?" He grumbled the last part into the smaller's ear.

"Redaaaaaa."He whined." Don't get jealous of her; she is our friend!" 

*Random jealous grumbles*

"You know who I belong to."

"Then show me who you belong to." His voice turned deep and husky.

Luca responded by grabbing the back of Reda's hair and joining their mouths, Reda leaning forward to give him more access.He ran his fingers through the other's hair and moaned. 

Luca pulled away and looked into his eyes,"More?"

"More" Reda nodded.

They released each other so that Luca could run to the bathroom and grab the lube that was in every cabinet. He opened it as he ran back to Reda, impatience getting the both of them.

"Put your hands on the dresser and bend over, Precious," Reda ordered.

The chihuahua did as he was told, pulled his shorts and boxers down prior and promptly felt two lubed fingers nudge into his entrance. They both knew that they needed to be fast since they were in the middle of cleaning, so the Dominant wasted no time, scissoring his partner open and thrusting inside.

"Oh! You're so tight my little puppy." Reda praised.

Luca thrust backwards, adjusting to go along with Reda's pattern so that they would be faster.

"Please Reda!" He shouted." May I come?"

"Wait for me, Princess." He responded, keeping the pace.

"You are mine!"The top yelled as he came into the bottom then moved so that he could prep for the other's orgasm.

The warmth and rush of his partner's seed were enough to push him over the edge. He dug his nails into the wood of the dresser and came into his lover's awaiting hand.

"Do you want to eat it this time or should I just throw it away?" Reda asked, rubbing his mate's back with his free hand.

"Nah, that's kinda gross, I'll pass since Master is not watching." He pulled his clothes back on.

Luca followed Reda into the bathroom so that he could fix his hair as the other washed his hands.

"Can we continue this later today?" Questioned the smaller excitedly.

"You have so much stamina. Oh, my gods." Luca gave his famous sad puppy eyes," Yeah, yeah, we can continue this once the chores are done."

~

 _Now where am I supposed to go?_ Elyse wondered as she strode away from her occupied room.

Not being able to sleep the prior night, she had taken care of today's chores at around 3 in the morning and was left with nothing to do. 

She knocked on Alex's door but didn't get a response, so she moved to Alyssa's and knocked, yielding the same result.

She got to the last door on the right and knocked.

"Come in!" Three voices simultaneously answered.

Elyse opened up the door to see Zach, Alyssa, and Alex on Zach's bed. Zach and Alyssa were playing a game on Zach's game system while Alex was watching intently.

"Hey." Elyse sat on the bed next to Alex."You guys already finished all of your chores? I didn't expect everyone else to be in here."

Zach grunted a response.

"Yeah I did, and my room is lame as fuck, so I came here," Alex replied.

"I have almost finished my work, I just got bored-OH FUCK ME IN THE ASS," Alyssa yelled as she died in the game.

"Don't yell that too loud or Master might take you up on that offer." Alex joked.

"Fuck you." Alyssa retorted lightheartedly.

"Nah, I'm busy right now." Alex continued.

"Alex, knock it off." Elyse laughed a fake laugh and elbowed him in the stomach gently.

"That's a fake laugh." He stated and poked her on the side of her stomach, a place that he knew was ticklish.

Elyse laughed with her fake laugh, barely able to keep her facade and shrunk away from his touch.

"Don't you dare." She said with mock seriousness.

Leaned toward her, attempting to tickle her again. When she leaned out of his grasp, he jumped onto her, pinning her down and started to tickle her.

"St-st-st stopppp" She managed to breathe out, grasping onto her fake laugh for dear life, trying not to let them hear her real one.

"You guys are lucky that these bed frames are extra supported by the pig of a Master that we have," Zach muttered.

Unable to fend off Alex's tickle attacks, everyone could hear Elyse's true laugh between her gasps for air.

"You win! You win!" She gave up.

Alex got off of her and chuckled.

"I told you I would." He smiled in triumph.

"Yeah yeah." She fake pouted and sat back up on the bed.

Zach's room is so much better than her's; she really needed to convince The Scumbag to give her more stuff.

When she wasn't distracted, she realised how cold Zach's room was. She was about to grab one of his spare blankets, but then she remembered that Vivian had left them near Elyse's bed.

She tried to ignore the goosebumps and watch the game that her friends were playing.

Alex noticed her distress and pulled her by her waist toward him.

"Put your hands on me, I'm warm," Alex whispered.

Elyse instantly latched onto his arm, melting from the warmth.

"Thanks." She appreciated, cuddling up to him.

~

"What do the other pets do when they are alone?" Emily pondered aloud.

She had a mediocre room at best. Master never really had a reason to put more stuff in because she never stayed in there. She usually asked for candy or other treats rather than furnishings for her room. 

Plopping down on her bed, she contemplated her situation.

She assumed that she would always be on the top with Master. Now she was with the rest of the Mutts. She was bred to be pampered; always at the top of her class. Years of practice gone to waste at the purchase of a new toy. She wasn't even a new toy. From the look of the scrapes and bruises patterning her arms and legs she was a stray. This fleabag didn't deserve the kindness of her Master. He always did have a heart of gold. She flopped back on the bed and stared up at the barren ceiling.

She sprung up from her bed in an instant in a fury.

If they didn't want her, then she wouldn't stay!

reaching under her mattress, she grabbed the skeleton key he had first given her when she had been favourite. Stuffing it into the only pocket she had, her bra, she stormed out of the door. Quietly though, she still didn't want to see him mad.

Heading straight to the back door, she made no hesitation to open it and walk out.

And it was raining. Great

It made her well up with tears.

Liquid sadness dripped down her cheeks, staining her face with expensive makeup. Clenching her fists as hard as she could, she ran.

She ran until her chest burned.

She ran until her legs ached.

She ran until she couldn't think anymore and she tripped.

Crimson stained her legs, her vision and her mind. 

"Is this all it took to break you?" Her master got on one knee and tilted her chin up with one finger.

Her eyes when wide with fear. She had betrayed him, running, cursing him, and spilling blood for another.

The young lady stilled.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

A smile crept across her face.

"Was I good?" She asked

"100%" He answered sweetly, kissing her from her mouth to her neck, piercing the tender flesh softly and taking far more than his share.

Licking the last scarlet drop off her neck, he carried her faint body to the edge of his land and laid her down gently.

"Goodnight Princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and Kudos to tell me to continue this story!
> 
> ILY guys so much!


	11. Cross dressers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this crap story purely of spite.
> 
> For any of you still around... why?

"I think you are underestimating how pissed off he would be if he saw you like that." Elyse warned.

"It's still one of the uniforms, it's just not the female one." She muttered, putting on the grey shorts over the boxers .

The short-haired lesbian had gotten sick of wearing the same old maids' outfit. It was small, uncomfortable, and it didn't suit her. She had never willingly put on a dress in the past and that was not going to change now that she was enslaved. She didn't know why she decided to do it only recently though. Maybe it was all the drama that she had to deal with lately.

Elyse didn't want to admit it for the sake of not getting her friend in trouble, but it the male outfit did look much better on Alyssa than the maid's.

Alyssa ran her fingers through her hair and looked in the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked her friend.

"Well- well It looks better..." She attempted to amend her compliment, "But that doesn't mean you should be wearing it."

"It would look much better if I could cut out the neck and sleeves." She reckoned.

"How about no." 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm not THAT stupid... but I am keeping this uniform on."

"You're begging for trouble." Elyse put her hand on her face and nodded disapprovingly.

"We already finished our chores for the day though, so we don't even need to be in the hallway." Being in the hallway meant a higher chance of being tormented by that man that she had to call master.

"But that is where the only fun is. Excluding Zach's room, but we can't run over there whenever we get bored."

"Yeah, we can." Alyssa smirked

~

”I’m sorry but have to leave, for now, Precious.”He apologised to his newest pet, ”Daddy has to go to a boring old meeting” He had acquired a tone that one would use with a child or an animal. It pissed her off but that didn't mean she was going to say it to his face 

”Aww.” She faux sighed in displeasure. She had been itching to get out of that room ever since she had been dragged into it. Getting back to the others would be a good change.

”I’ll be back the soonest that I can. Don't worry about chores today” He mentioned, straightening his tie and strutting out of the door, the small human quickly behind him.

”Cause no trouble.” He warned with a pat on her head before shutting the door behind him.

She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding in leaned against the wall for a moment. 

Cuddling with her captor might have seemed pleasant in theory, getting on his good side and what not but instead of sharing heat with each other and being cosy, he just seemed to absorb hers. 

She shivered at the memory of the uncomfortable sensation and started toward the rooms.

~

"Redaaaa," Luca whined, shifting his outfit behind the closed door. 

"You'll look beautiful, just come out." Reda leaned against the wall near the bathroom door.

"You can't make fun of me if it looks bad." The smaller bargained.

"I wouldn't dream of it,"

Luca stepped out of the bathroom covering his face with his hands and the female outfit on the rest of his body.

“You look adorable in that.” Reda commented.

“No I dooooont.” The smaller one whined.

Read carefully pried his lover’s hands away from the blushing face and tilted it so that they made eye contact.

“Would it make you feel better if I ripped it off you then?” He whispered.

Eyes wide he barely managed to nod like his life depended on it.

Scooping him up bridal style, Reda carried and dropped Luca onto the bed.

”Should I-” Luca started, reaching for the lube that they kept in the top drawer of their bedside table. 

”Shhh” he hushed him, pinning him to the bed.

“A princess shouldn’t have to do anything.” In one hand was Lucas face while the other drifted under the delicate black and white panties.

He felt the warmth of his sub’s blush as he used his thumb to stroke his cheek.

As blood rushes to his face it also rushed elsewhere. Reda’s wandering hand delicately felt around, soon reaching a small spot wet with pre-cum.

“Excited already?” The top asked.

Using the pre-cum as lubrication, he stroked up and down the shaft, feeling it get even harder under his touch. Leaning over, he peppered Luca’s face and neck with small kisses, Gradually adding more bites and sucking on some places.

Luca moaned as Reda’s fingers worked their magic. 

Feeling the need to reciprocate, the sub tried to caress Reda but his arms were pinned above his head in an instant.

” _I’m_ treating _you_. Relaaax.” he suggested.

He stroking up and down at a leisurely pace, he made Luca squirm and pant. It was just enough to bring him close without allowing his release.

He flipped Luca over and pushed the panties to the side.

Quickly, he made his fingers slick with lube and put them inside of Luca.

"Faster, faster." He whined, getting anxious.

Reda took his sweet time adding a third and fourth finger.

Once Luca started pushing back, Reda deemed it time to line up his mass.

Rather than taking it slow, he pushed himself in all at once.

"Oh!" He moaned in surprise and pleasure.

He thrust in at a steady pace until he found the spot that made his bottom moan the loudest.

Luca clung to the fabric underneath him for dear life as his prostate was mercilessly pounded into.

"M-may I?" He stumbled over his words, coherent sentences hard to manage with the rough pace.

"Go ahead." He purred into the bottom's ear.

The feeling of his top's warm come pouring into him was just enough to push him over the edge, coming into Reda's awaiting hand.

With his free hand, he plugged Luca with a plug from the nightstand.

"Oh thank god you caught that, we don't need any more laundry to do on top of the chores he gives us." He signed with relief, recovering from his dazed post-orgasm state.

"I barely remembered myself." He laughed and headed toward the bathroom. Reda took one lick of the sticky white substance before washing it off his hand.

"Do you want me to help you rinse out or do you wanna keep the plug in for now?" The top asked, hopping back onto the bed with a warm face cloth.

"I think I'll leave it in for now." He smiled and took the cloth. he started cleaning the sweat off his brow then moved to clean the bits of spread lube between his legs.

"What about the dress? If you don't feel comfortable in it, I totally understand. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."He scooted up behind his sub and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's chest.

"I think I like it now." A smile spread to his face, "I have a good memory with it now... besides, it's a good embarrassment." He smirked.

"Guess someone's got a new kink." He nuzzled into Luca's neck.

~

Elyse busted open the door of Emily's room, trying to get out everything she needed to say in one breath" _Emily, do you have any skirts or dresses approved by Master that look a little bit more masculine, Alyssa is throwing a fit and changing into the male uniform and-"_ She gasped, looking at the person who was definitely not Emily in her room. at least Alyssa was distracted, chatting with one of the boys, but she couldn't take too long away.

"Who are you?" She asked the boy. He was thinner than thin with blonde hair that almost fell over his eyes but parted in the centre. He wore the standard male uniform with the exceptions of cracked glasses, a blue sweatshirt, and a maroon collar.

"Perrin, who are you? The only other human I have met so far has been Alex."

"I'm Elyse, why does Alex just happen to be near the door whenever they come home with a new person?" She wondered aloud," Do you have any special instruction or do you want to come hand with me and a few of the others?"

"I don't- I really don't know what you mean... Alex told me to try and stay away from the hall, he said that no one ever comes in this room so I should be safe."

"How did you-? Why would you _want_ to be in here? You know how hard it is to escape?"

"I uh, I mean."

"Whatever, you can come out, for now, Master is gone and I highly doubt he would check the cameras from when he was away... Unless it was Chihuahua and Doberman's room." She made a face of slight disgust but shook it off quickly and motioned for him to follow.

He hurried up from his position on the mattress and followed her down the hall.

"If our Master doesn't own you, then why do you have a collar one?" She wondered.

"I ran away from my master." He quietly spoke. "He did- he hurt me."

Now that Elyse was closer to him, she noticed that he had burn marks peeking from under his shirt and along his neck. A clotted bite mark sat among bite scars as if the vampire was lazy or quick when drinking.

"Hey, hey," She put her hand on his shoulder, "You can stay here as long as you want, none of us will rat you out."

~

" **Yo bitch, look what I got!** " Elyse yelled as she busted into Alyssa's room.

Alyssa paused her conversation with Alex to turn to Elyse.

"You actually got snacks?? How did you find-?" She started, turning around and being shocked by the new person in front of her.

”This is not snacks,” The black haired girl continued,” He ain't even the other kind of snack.”

"Don't be rude," She sighed, "Alyssa, this is Perrin, someone _please_ introduce yourself or I swear." 

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Perrin started, scratching at the back of his neck.

~ 

What is with this small angry child?

Three seconds withing meeting Alyssa, she had already insulted him. It's hard to find friends in a wasteland, seems like the type to have on my side.

"Did he seriously buy another person?" Alyssa assumed.

"I snuck in..."

“Why would you _want_ -“ Alex started.

“We already went over this, “ Elyse sighed.

After catching everyone up on the details, Alyssa still had one question,” If you ran away, then why do you still have the collar on?”

“I never really thought about that. I guess I didn’t want to upset my “He didn’t have to say the word, everyone already knew.

“Well, we know how hard it is, you can stay here as long as you want.” Elyse smiled.

Just as Elyse spoke, Vivian entered the room.

“Hey guys, he left so I guess- WHO IS THAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one is pissed, but I changed Jay to James because I thought it was more suitable...


End file.
